


Always Beautiful

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Makeup, Makeup Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Pretty much every day of the week started with you getting up slightly earlier than Spencer so you could apply your makeup for the day; it was fairly simple, just concealer under the eyes and on any blemishes you had, a light shade of lipstick, usually pink or nude in color, and a bit of corresponding eye shadow, but one day of the week, usually a weekend, you’d get more in depth. On Sunday mornings, you’d get up earlier than Spencer so he wouldn’t see the face mask you used - it was pretty intense and kind of gross-looking. You wanted to keep some kind of mystery in your relationship, so you thought it best to keep him from seeing that.

As your alarm rang under your pillow, you got up, turning it off before walking into the bathroom and showering. After you got out, you wrapped a towel around yourself and started applying the volcanic face mask you’d become addicted to. You swore by the Boscia aluminizing black mask from Sephora - with one application, your pores were minimized, oil was practically non-existent and your face had a brighter glow.

It was thick and made your face feel ten times its weight, but it worked amazingly well as long as you kept it on for 30 minutes or until it was completely dry - usually between 20 and 25 minutes for you. 

You couldn’t do anything until the mask dried, so you pulled out the book you were reading and set a timer. It was nearly fifteen minutes later that you heard footsteps from down the hall. “Morning babe,” Spencer said, turning into the bathroom to see you covered in a mask. “Is that what you do every Sunday morning?”

“Uh-huh,” you replied, feeling the mask tighten as it worked its wonders. You attempted to turn away, not wanting him to see you like that.

“Are you embarrassed?” he asked surprised. 

You admitted it. “A little. I know I shouldn’t be.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” he laughed. “I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear…or don’t,” he smirked. “Can I watch the morning routine?” He came into the bathroom to sit down on the bathtub wall.

“I guess,” you said, pulling out the makeup you were going to use for the FBI formal tonight, “if you want to.”

“I’d like to see how you go from being already beautiful to differently beautiful,” he said smiling.

You blushed, pulling out a red lipstick and eyeshadow for your patented smoky eye. “You don’t think I look better with makeup?”

“Not at all,” he said, not missing a beat, “Just different, but just as beautiful.”

You felt at the mask to feel that it was dry, so you started to peel it off gently from the top of your head down to your chin.

“That’s the you I think is beautiful,” he said softly, your face completely bare of any makeup. “You don’t need anything else.” 

“Well,” you started, giving him a quick kiss, “Now you can see what goes into making me look like I do for a big party.” First, you picked up the concealer, dabbing it onto a small zit you had at the bottom of your chin. Thankfully, no other zits were to be found, so you wiped the concealer under your eyes. “This is to get rid of the bags under my eyes,” you laughed, using your finger to blend the light mixture into your skin. “I have permanent bags.”

“They’re a sign that you work your ass off,” he said, leaning over to look into the mirror with you, “so I find those beautiful too.” Then he sat down, but not before kissing the top of your head.

Gently, you smiled at him, wondering what you’d done to have the best boyfriend in the world. With the foundation done, you picked up the “Ruby Woo” color of MAC Shadescents that you’d found recently; it was the perfect shade of red for you. It was very matte, so it went well with the shinier eyeshadow you planned on doing. As Spencer looked on, genuinely curious as to how you did your makeup, you traced the outside of your lips with the tip of the lipstick, ensuring that none of it made its way onto the rest of your face. Then, with the outline done, you applied the rest, leaving you with a perfectly kissable set of lips. You puckered at Spencer, stealing a kiss before moving on to the blush. 

“Very minimal on the blush for me,” you said, turning towards Spencer with the brush in hand. You wiped the nude colored hue on your cheeks with one motion, using a dry piece of makeup wipe to blend it in. “Otherwise I feel like a clown.”

“You’d be a very sexy clown,” he laughed, picking up the eyeshadow on the counter next and handing it to you. “This next?”

You shook your head, ready to apply the hardest part of your makeup - the smokey eye; it was so hard to get correctly. “Technically, but first I need primer.”

“Primer?” he asked confused. “For your eyes?”

“Yup,” you replied, chuckling at his shocked face. “It helps the eyeshadow set and stay better.” After applying a light coating of primer, you took the palette of eyeshadow, dipping the brush into the silver color and working it into the corners of your eyes. A slightly darker, less shiny shade of silver went in the middle and then an even darker shade of gray. In between each application, you used a fluffy blending brush to get things as smooth as possible.

“It takes this much work for something like this?” Spencer asked, looking at the clock in awe. You’d been sitting there for nearly 20 minutes after having taken the face mask off. “Being a woman sucks.”

You snorted, nearly messing up your eye makeup. “Yes it does. A lot is expected of us. But I only do this for special occasions, some women feel like they have to do it all the time.” Next up was a bit of an orange-brown color in the crease of your eyes that helped to transition the color. 

“Will the orange be visible?” he asked. “I feel like orange doesn’t go with your outfit.”

“It doesn’t and it won’t be visible really, it just helps to transition the last shade.”

Getting towards the end of your eyeshadow, you blended in a near black color at the outer corner of your eye. With quick motions, you added a cream color below the eyebrow, a dark green underneath the eye on your eyelid and the dark nearly black color over it. You were going dramatic for tonight’s party. It went well with your plunging red halter dress. “Then I use this black eyeliner to make wings,” you said. That was the easiest part for you, you had steady hands - the rest was just tedious. “And finally,” you said, taking a deep breath, “some pencil on the water line to make my eyes pop.”

Once you’d finished everything, you turned towards Spencer, face finished and ready for the party in a few hours. “Complete it with a plunging red dress and you get to walk into this party with me,” you laughed.

Standing up from the bathtub, he grabbed your hand, asking if you wanted him to make you something to eat. “Absolutely, I’m starving,” you said, grabbing your stomach. The makeup had taken a bit longer than you thought. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful, as always,” replied.


End file.
